<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Check by InkFire_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618743">Bite Check</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/InkFire_Scribe'>InkFire_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Zombies Run!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dorm Life - Freeform, Dorms, cough scare, simon is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:01:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkFire_Scribe/pseuds/InkFire_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has a cough, and in the Zombie Apocalypse, that makes everyone nervous.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite Check</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They weren't packed in like sardines, but they were all in the same room, and several shared beds - more for comfort than lack of space. Runners were still trickling in, some were already snoring in their bunks (or someone else's). The dorm was settling for a well-earned night's sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every runner in the dorm was wide awake in an instant, staring at the bunk labeled "8" where Runner 5 was covering her head with a blanket and coughing energetically. No one said anything. No one moved. Except for a hand or two that touched a weapon, no one did a thing until 5 stopped making that awful, nerve-wracking noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed with relief, lowered the blanket, and blinked owlishly at everyone staring at her. Realizing she was the center of attention (again) tripped a switch somewhere in her brain and she blushed, mumbling something about 'a tickle' as she tried to hide in her blanket - a hideous green fuzzy thing she'd rescued from some dumpster somewhere. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Runner 8 gave her a shove, though not quite hard enough to force her out of the bunk. "Bite check," she said firmly. No one in the dorm would relax until it had been done, and nevermind that Runners 4 and 5 had done a bite check when they returned before supper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 unhappily rolled out of her blanket and started to undress, blushing furiously and looking hard at the floor. Unclothed and very uncomfortable, she turned a quick circle so everyone could see there were no bites on her person, and started to pull her jammies back on, looking as if she might die of mortification. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't think you ever mentioned you've got freckles on your butt," said Simon with a grin, not minding that Five never said anything to him at all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leave her alone, Simon," growled Jody, moving to drape the awful green blanket around her friend's shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was just sayin'-" he started, still grinning, and ended on a hiss when Jody kicked him in the shins. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on. You can bunk with me tonight." Jody ushered Five toward her bunk. "Don't listen to Simon. He's just an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Five tucked her head down and huddled inside the blanket, letting Jody push her around until they slid into Jody's messy bunk, which was hiding under at least six inches of knitted blankets. The world was easier to manage once they were bundled together in the Soft and the Warm of the bunk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? All I did was-" Simon's voice cut off, probably because someone had thrown a pillow at him. Five wondered vaguely if they would get that pillow back. Simon was a notorious pillow hoarder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're alright, yeah?" Jody's lips were right next to her ear, so the words tickled a little. Five giggled tiredly and rubbed the spot with one cold hand, but nodded. She could feel Jody relax. "Good. If you weren't, I'd go back out there to kick him again. But it's warmer in here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it was. Warm and soft and safe. Five closed her eyes, thinking she would thank Jody in a second, after she got the words sorted in her mind. Before the words lined up, though, she was asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>